This Girl
by GleekerslovesFinchel
Summary: Because even though they broke up, they will get back together, because this girl, she's real, this girl, she's his, and this girl is what he wants. Finchel ONE SHOT AU:


**So this really has no point, it's just kind of a fluffy finchel ramble to get my hopes up:) I WANT THEM BACK TOGETHER SOOOOO BADLY:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**XX**

As Finn stares at her tear stained face, he knows he made a mistake, but it's not like he can take it back now, can he? Rachel _cheated_ on him. _Not_ the other way around. He should be so happy they are over, shouldn't he?

While walking away, he can feel her eyes on his back. Finn already misses her and they've been broken up five seconds. He feels like that's not normal and keeps on walking, because she cheated on him, with his ex best friend!

He starts to think maybe, just maybe he was wrong too. And that he never should've lied to her about the Santana thing. But right as he's about to turn around and try to salvage there relationship, he decides against it.

Why?

Because he really needs time to be Finn for a while. He really needs to think about everything that's happened to him in the past year and decide who he is out of a relationship. Though, he really wishes he could figure out who he is, _with_ her.

**XX**

"You _lied_ to me. At least I had the decency to not lie to you_ Finn_." Rachel growled out. She's angry and he understands why. It's after school and he confronted her because he felt like he really needed to understand what went wrong.

He nods and starts to walk away. "Besides you broke up with me." She sighs and he hears the tone of voice she's using. She's about to cry and Finn knows it. Slowly he turns around to face her. Tears are streaming down Rachel's cheeks, and he feels like a jerk. He could've just left her alone. They'd been broken up three weeks, and hadn't talked to each other, until now.

"Your right. I did lie to you, and I did break up with you, but what you did was really bad Rachel. You _knew_ I'd be sensitive about things that involved Puck. I only lied to you because I felt so guilty about what happened with Santana." Finn says as he sniffles away a few tears.

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "It would've been nice to hear it from you, instead of her. I may have hurt you, but you hurt me too. You supposedly loved me. You should've known I'd be sensitive about things with Santana. Considering she's tortured me since middle school." Rachel tells him then walks away, leaving him leaning on his truck trying not to cry.

"It's still love, not loved." He whispers to only himself.

**XX**

It's been two weeks since the fight after school with Rachel, and she's _all_ he can think about. _'You supposedly loved me.'_ The words keep ringing in his ears. Finn wants to call her, but he wonders if that would be weird.

He starts to think maybe she's right. He should've known that she'd be sensitive about Santana. Well he did know, he just didn't really think about it.

He thinks he realizes that's his problem. He never really thought about things like that. If it didn't really involve him then he didn't really pay attention. Finn wishes he would've though. Because now, because he's _selfish_, he lost the girl of his dreams.

Finn truly and honestly never meant for any of this to happen. When he promised he'd never break up with her, he truly meant it at the time. And he figures maybe if he wouldn't have broken up with her, they'd have found a way to get through this.

He really wishes they could get through this.

**XX**

Finn misses her. A lot. They've been apart a month and a half and it feels like forever. He's kind of dating Quinn now and he hates it. She's basically just filling a void that only _Rachel_ can fill. He smiles at the thought of her name, and gets grossed out when he realizes Quinn thinks he's smiling at her about something she said.

The blonde kisses him and he leans down a little to far making things awkward. Oh yeah, he really misses Rachel.

**XX**

Finn's about to get in his truck to go home when he hears a cry. He looks up and see's Rachel on a bench crying. Immediately he's pissed off, because nobody messes with his girl. He shakes his head and sighs. She's not his girl anymore. Quinn is, he shouldn't care...right?

He can't help it. He walks over to her and sits next to her. "What do you want?" She spits out, obviously not in the mood for him right now. Finn sighs and looks at the ground while she wipes her eyes,

"What happened?" He asks.

Slowly he looks up at her. "Your girlfriend that's what's the happened." Rachel's looking at him like she wants to punch him, and at that moment, he figures he wouldn't be mad if she ended up giving him a black eye, in fact he sorta feels like he deserves it.

"I wish she wasn't my girlfriend." Finn confesses. It comes out quieter than he expected. Rachel laughs then pulls a tissue out of her pocket to dab her eyes.

"That's a bunch of crap Finn." He hates that she doesn't believe him, but he can't blame her for not believing it. Finn wants her back so bad. He wishes that they had never broke up, and that he had never slept with Santana, and that she had never made out with Puck.

"I _love_ you." It comes out of his mouth before he can stop it. He's a little disappointed that she looks mad. He misses the beaming look she used to give him when he said it.

Rachel stands up to walk away but turns before she does. "Stop throwing that word around Finn."And with that she's done. She's ready to walk away and leave him with nothing but the aching feeling in his heart.

He's not sure how many times he let her walk away mad or upset, but this time he's not going to. Finn's not going to let her leave again. He's done that too many times. She's _not_ going to end up being the one that got away.

Getting to his feet he runs up to her and touches her arm. She turns quickly. Before she can say anything he starts. "I was horrible to you. I hurt you and I feel like a total douche. But you've got to understand Rachel, I needed time. I needed to heal. You hurt me too, and I needed to figure out who I am. The only thing I figured out though, is that I'm nothing without you. I'm just some guy that plays football and is kinda popular. But with you...I'm needed and wanted, and I'm not just some guy, I'm your guy." He smiled a little bit.

And so does she.

**XX**

Finn broke up with Quinn and couldn't be more happy about it. He's gotten to talk to Rachel more than he had since they broke up. They are _texting _now, and he honestly couldn't be more thrilled.

Sometimes he wonders if forgiving her is the right thing to do, but then he remembers what his mom told him once: _'Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about.' _And if that's true, he _definitely_ can't give up on her.

**XX**

After what seems like forever, he asks her to hang out, and she _finally_ says. Rachel asks him where, and he invites her over to his house. Finn tells Kurt, Burt, and his mom that's she's coming over and they are all really happy.

Once Rachel arrives they get a movie started. Instead of sitting next to him and his mom on the couch, she squeezes into a chair next to Kurt. Every time she looks over at him, he can see the pain in her eyes, and that's really when he starts to think he didn't just mess up, he majorly messed up.

When it's time for her to go, Finn offers her a ride home. She agrees, but seems a little worried. The beginning of the ride is quiet, but he knows he needs to say something while he can.

"I want to be a good boyfriend to you. I really do." Finn confesses. She nods in understanding, but doesn't say anything. Just bites her lip and stares out the window. Slowly she sighs and turns back to look at him.

Rachel starts to choke up and he can hear it. "I really want to be with you again Finn. So bad. I just...I think we should just be friends for awhile. I don't want my heart broken..._again._" The words sting, but the way he see's it being her friend is better than being nothing.

**XX**

He wonders if she thinks about him a lot. He thinks about her that's for sure. Yeah, they're friends now But he doesn't just want to be friends anymore. Finn loves her and regrets breaking up with her the first and especially the second time.

It keeps Finn up most Nights. Thoughts about Rachel.

He's awake when his cell phone rings. He's surprised when he sees it's two o' clock in the morning. He's even more surprised when he finds out it's Rachel.

Finn answers and he hears soft sobs. "Are you okay?" He asks. There's a sound of surprise on the other line.

"Oh...Finn...I expected to get your voice mail." Rachel sounds nervous. She never sounds nervous. She's the bravest person he knows. Finn yawns and starts to worry, but also smiled a little bit at the sound of her voice.

Rachel was still crying and now he's even more worried than before. "Are you okay?" Finn asks again. She sniffles and sighs.

"Yes." She answers but he doesn't believe it.

Finn gulps, and he's nervous now too, but he's not sure why. They used to talk this late at night anytime they needed each other. If one of them needed someone to listen, they were just a phone call away. But now, everything was so...different. "You're a jerk." She cries out quietly and he's a little surprised but doesn't say anything.

"I shouldn't want to be with you Finn. You broke up with me. Wasn't that supposed to be a sign you were done with me? I mean you didn't even just break up with me once. You've done it _twice_. And now, you want me back, right after I got over you. I just can't do this anymore. I can't be with you, because I can't have my heart broken again...I'm sorry...we should probably just stop hanging out and just...stop anything that could progress are relationship." She's about to hang up. He can tell.

"Can you honestly say you don't still love me?" Finn wonders.

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "No Finn, I can't honestly say that." Rachel confesses, and this has probably made him the happiest he's been in a while.

"Then don't give up on me just yet."

**XX**

Finn hates school. He truly does. He wishes more than anything that it was over, and it'd be summer again. As he sits in Spanish class, his eyes wander around the room. He spots Quinn. He hates how upset she looks, and he has to wonder, did he ever love her? Like truly love her?

As he thinks about it, he comes up with no. He never actually loved her. He loved the _baby_. The baby that was supposed to be his.

Next, Finn's eyes fall on Rachel. He doesn't think there's any question about it. He totally loves her.

**XX**

Kurt's having a sleep over with Rachel and Mercedes at the Hudson-Hummel house! And Finn is pumped. It means Rachel will be at his house and he will be able to talk to her. Finn knows they have arrived when he hears the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen.

He walks in casually and sees them. Rachel's eyes light up, but she only smiles a little bit. Finn still swears to this day that she was just trying to hide a bigger smile.

"Get out of here! No boys allowed!" Kurt screams playfully.

Finn nods and laughs, then walks out of the kitchen. He's still happy though, because he still got to see her, and even just seeing her gives him butterflies.

**XX**

A _date_. Finn asks Rachel on a date and she agree's to go. He loves her and is so glad that they are taking steps to get back together. It's like all his wishes have come true.

They decide to go bowling. He loves bowling, but he doesn't really think about the last time they went. Once they get there though, he feels like an idiot and wishes he would have picked a different place.

Once the game gets started though, she seems alright with being here, so Finn tries to loosen up. Even though secretly, he feels bad taking her on a third first date to the same place he lied to her on their actual first date.

Rachel picks up three different balls in a row and examines all of them, and seems to be weighing them. She finally settles on a cute green one that matches one of the strips on her bowling shoes.

"Why did you have to go through all that trouble for a ball?" Finn laughs and she smiles.

"It's just a trick I learned from _Puck_." The words slip out of her mouth before she can stop them. Rachel immediately regrets it when she sees the hurt look on Finn's face. She doesn't think he has a right to be mad, but she really doesn't want to fight with him.

Finn nods his head and smiles. He realizes that Rachel and Puck had become good friends after he had broken up with her, so he really couldn't be mad at her. Besides, he totally knew it was just an accident that she brought it up.

Though secretly, he wondered if she said it to make him a little jealous. And if she had, he was really fine with it. He felt like he deserved to feel a little jealous.

**XX**

As they sit in his living room and watch movies, Finn's glad that she's sitting on the same couch as him. She may not be very close, but at least they are on the same piece of furniture. He takes that as a step forward.

Neither one of them is very into the movie. Both are focused on other things. "Why did you pick me over her?" Rachel asks, and he's startled, not by the question though, because he had been expecting that, but by how her voice sounds. Shaky and sad.

"Because I love you. And I don't love her. I never have. I've always loved you." He explains and she nods. Rachel looks like she wants to say something else, but she doesn't. She just slides a little closer to him and let's there hands and legs touch.

Before Rachel leaves that day, she gives Finn a quick peck on the lips.

He is really sure now, that they are making progress.

**XX**

They are in Rachel's room because her dads are down stairs and she told him she needed to talk to him. Finn takes a seat on her bed and waits for her to start. "Do you really want to get back together?" She asks.

There's only two weeks of school left now, and Finn really hopes she wants to get back together too. The way he see's it? They can try to get back what they had over the summer. Hopefully something a little better than what they had.

"Yes, I lo-" Finn starts but is cut off by her finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.

"Stop saying that okay? Not right now. I don't want you to say it, until you feel like you can really, truly mean it, please just do that for me." It almost sounds like she's begging. Finn nods in agreement, but almost wants to say it again when she makes the most adorable face ever. He can tell she's trying to figure out how she wants to say the next part of this.

"I've always wanted you to ask me. I've just always wanted you to _want_ to be my boyfriend enough to ask me to be your girlfriend." Rachel sighs like it doesn't matter and starts to walk out of her room.

"Wait! I lo-will you be my girlfriend?" Finn asks it. He finally asks it and Rachel actually feels pretty good. She nods and walks over and kisses him. Like a real kiss. One that shows just how much they've missed each other.

Because truthfully? No matter what either one tells you, they missed each other a lot.

**XX**

It's _summer_. It's finally _summer_. There's going to be a pool party at Brittany's, and all the gleek's are invited. Including Rachel. Finn starts to feel like he missed something, because when they broke up, none of the glee kids really liked Rachel.

They haven't told anyone they are back together. They just thought it didn't matter right now. Plus, they kind of just wanted to keep this to themselfs for a while, Finn's pretty sure it's because Rachel still isn't really sure about the whole relationship.

Everyone gets in the pool and they all start playing a silly game of Marco Polo. It seems to Finn that as soon as Puck got into the pool he ran over to Rachel. If he were being honest, that pissed him off a little bit. He liked to think they had that one little fling and never spoke again. But Finn knows that's just wishful thinking.

Finn watches as Puck and Rachel laugh and talk in the corner. He's had enough of feeling jealous, so he swims on over and puts an arm around Rachel. She beams up at him and his heart melts. He hasn't seen that smile in a long time.

"I'm so glad you two are back together. I don't think I could another freakin' tear filled phone call from Berry." Puck laughs. Rachel looks embarrassed. And Finn just feels like a major Jack Ass. The mohawked boy realizes what he's just said and swims away quietly which causes Rachel to giggle.

"Noah really needs to work on his people skills." She smiles and so does Finn. Slowly he leans down and places a kiss on her lips, it's soft and sweet and means the world to both of them. A lot of people gasp.

Santana cheers and when everyone looks over at her she shrugs. "What? AT least we won't have to watch them have eye sex from across the room."

Everyone shakes there heads and continue to play in the water.

**XX**

They are sitting on the floor of his room hiding from Kurt. He started yelling at them for something earlier, but Finn's not really sure what. So they sit giggling and having fun as Kurt frantically searches for them, never thinking to check they other side of Finn's bed.

He leans back on the floor and pulls her onto him She laughs and kisses him lightly. He starts to think about how long they've been back together for. A month. He knows it's a month. He's pretty sure exactly a month tomorrow.

Finn wants to say it. He wants to say it more than anything. Slowly they kiss again. But this time more heated. Once they come up for air, Finn's absolutely positive he wants to say it.

"I love you."

She's surprised.

"I love you too."

**XX**

The rest of the summer they spend together. Working through everything. All of their issues they learn about each other and are super happy they found they way back.

There's still a year left of highschool, but you want to know a secret?

Finn knows that this girl, the one he'd fought for repeatedly is the girl he's going to marry, because this girl, the one that he's wanted from the beginning is his. And this girl, the one he's always tried so hard for even if his hardest, wasn't always hard enough, is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

And this girl, this amazing whose forgiven him more times than he can count, this girl...well...this girl is Rachel Barbara Berry and there's no way in hell he's letting her go again. He'd be a fool to do that.

**XX**

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review:)  
**


End file.
